


Home is where the coffee is

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: STB Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: "Do not unpack one more thing," Tony ordered as he slammed the back door of the house. He marched over to where Steve was unpacking dishes from the moving boxes, "We’re not staying."Steve and Tony just bought a new house but Tony has a problem.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039661
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Home is where the coffee is

**Author's Note:**

> This is for STB Bingo - Prompt was "New in the Neighborhood" - Square N2
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

"Do not unpack one more thing," Tony ordered as he slammed the back door of the house. He marched over to where Steve was unpacking dishes from the moving boxes, "We’re not staying."

Steve unwrapped another plate from the newspaper that protected it and put it in the stack with the others. He and Tony had just moved into their new house the day before and Steve was excited to make it into a home. He hadn't lived in an actual house since he was in elementary school. When his father passed away, he and his mom had to move in with his grandmother who lived in an apartment in Brooklyn and even when his mom got a place of her own it was another apartment and he had been living in apartments ever since.

"I thought you were getting us coffee," Steve said as he grabbed the stack of plates and set them in the partially filled cabinets.

"Don't put those in there, I told you we're not staying." Tony picked up a cup that was on the table and started to rewrap it in paper.

"Tony," Steve pushed the plates to the back and returned to the table of unpacked boxes, taking the cup from Tony.

"Steve," Tony took on his business voice, "True or false. When I asked you if this house had a Java Hut within five miles, you said yes."

Steve crossed his arms in front of him and started to think back to their conversations about the house. They had purchased this house over the internet since it was on the other side of the country and worked very closely with the real estate agent to get everything just right. Tony had let Steve take the lead on finding the house since it meant so much to him.

"False." Steve grabbed another piece of tableware and unwrapped it.

Tony's jaw dropped open, "Five months into the marriage and you're already lying to me?"

Steve took a deep breath but continued with the task at hand, "You asked me if there was a Java Hut that made those lattes with the whipped cream and the dash of cinnamon on top."

"Exactly," Tony got a smug look on his face.

"And I said," Steve accentuated his words, "Java Hut doesn't make the lattes with the whipped cream and the dash of cinnamon on top, that's Bean Town. And then we had a whole discussion about the difference between lattes and macchiatos because Bean Town had the audacity to put whipped cream on your macchiato one time."

"There's a thing called standards, Steve. And whipped cream does not belong on a macchiato." Tony crossed his arms.

"I am  _ not  _ having this conversation again." Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony. 

"The coffee bean is a gift from God, my love. You don't go against the basic rules of decency when creating the sweet nectar that fuels me."

"Well, I'm sure that there must be a coffee shop somewhere in the neighborhood that can make your nectar." 

“You can’t just go anywhere, Steven. Next you’ll be telling me to grab a cup of coffee from McDonalds like a savage.”

Steve shook his head as pulled the last dish from the box and unwrapped it. "Come on, I think there's a couple more boxes in the living room that were supposed to be in the kitchen."

Steve walked into the living room with Tony moping behind him and started reading the labels on all of the boxes. “Do you see any marked kitchen? I know there should be a couple more here somewhere.”

Steve looked up at Tony when he didn’t receive a response and found Tony staring out the window.

“Babe,” Steve tried again to get his attention.

“Yeah.” Tony turned his head toward Steve and then gestured toward the window, “Must be our neighbors.”

Steve looked out the window to see a dark haired man and a red haired woman getting an infant out of the back seat of their SUV. 

“We should introduce ourselves sometime,” Steve casually remarked.

“Do you see what they’re carrying?” Tony smiled.

“A baby?” Steve asked tentatively.

Tony gave him an exasperated look. “Him, not her.” In the man’s hands were two to-go-cups from an unknown coffee shop. 

“Oh my God.” Steve could see his husband practically drooling at the sight of it.

“Let’s go find out where he got it from.”

“And introduce ourselves too, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, that too.” 

“You realize we could google local coffee shops, right?” 

“You want to trust google to find my ambrosia? Are you mad?” Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and walked out the front door, making quick work of getting across the street.

“Good morning,” Tony called out as he got closer. “We just saw you outside and thought we would introduce ourselves. My name is Tony, and this is my husband Steve.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tony.” The dark haired man extended his hand, “I’m James and this is my wife, Natasha, and our daughter, Elizabeth. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Steve continued to exchange pleasantries, explaining that they had moved here from New York for Tony’s job and that Steve was a freelance artist, the two couples chatting easily. But it wasn’t long before Tony had reached his limit with small talk.

“Do you mind me asking where you got the coffee from? We haven’t unpacked our coffee maker yet and I live for a good cup of coffee.”

“That's an understatement,” Steve snickered, earning him a dirty look from Tony in return.

James held his cup up for them to see, “It’s from Buck’s Brew, it’s just a few miles away.”

“They do have the best coffee in town,” Natasha added, shifting the baby to her other hip.

“Did you hear that Steve? The best coffee in town is just a few miles away.” Tony sighed and then turned to James with a straight face. “Do they serve macchiatos with whipped cream, James?”

“Careful James, this is a trick question,” Steve piped up.

James looked confused, “Why would you put whipped cream on a macchiato?”

“Yes. I knew I could trust this man.” Tony said gleefully. “So tell me James, where is this Buck’s Brew?”

“Straight down the street, left on Hall Road to the strip mall. Can’t miss it.”

Tony put his hand on Steve’s arm, “We should head over there, babe. I really need a cup or two.”

James stepped forward, “You really don’t need to go down there. You are more than welcome to come inside. I can make something for you.”

“We wouldn’t want to put you out. Besides he has a tendency to be very particular about his coffee needs,” Steve nodded toward Tony and laughed.

“Nonsense,” Natasha said, “You can’t get anything there that you can’t get here.” Natasha looped her free arm though that of James and smiled, “Meet Bucky of Buck’s brew.”

“You own a coffee shop?” Tony’s eyes became as large as saucers. 

“Like the lady said, it’s best in town.” James replied proudly.

Steve put his head in his hand, “Oh no.”

“What?” James asked.

“I hope you are in need of a new best friend, because I think you just made one,” Steve laughed.

James gestured toward the house, “Would you like a latte or maybe a cappuccino? I make a killer Cappuccino Chantilly with cream and chocolate. You’ll love it.”

Steve puts his arm around Tony’s waist to follow James into the house, “You picked the perfect home, Steve. I may never move again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
